Twins
by Is-Simple
Summary: Edward and Jasper were twins. Not identical. But they were indeed twins. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- WOOHOO! Now at 50,000 words! **

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

**

* * *

**Edward and Jasper were twins. Not identical. But they were indeed twins.

While Edward was the kind and courteous one, Jasper was the punk loner. Since they were so different, in looks and in attitude, many people didn't know they were family, let alone twins.

They used to be close, never seen without the other. But Jasper had put a stop to that. And as much as it hurt Edward when Jasper rejected him as his brother, it hurt Jasper more knowing that he desired his brother. His own flesh and blood.

He had been in 7th grade when he started noticing the difference's in his bother. How Edward was a brunet, while Jasper himself was blond. How Edwards body was made for power, while Jasper's own was made for speed. How Edward always seemed to be a few inches taller then him.

It had really started when Edward had gone on a date with his girlfriend, Bella. That Jasper really started thinking about it. That had been the first real time that Edward had ever left his side. And it had hurt that Edward was choosing Bella over him.

The more Edward went out with Bella, the more time Jasper had to think about it all. The more he started craving his bother.

And it was the time he had walked in on Edward with Bella's lips wrapped around his cock, that Jasper actually realized what he wanted from his bother.

After that, every time Edward would hangout with him, Jasper would get awkward and shy. He'd find himself blushing and stuttering. And like that, he had told Edward that he needed some space to think and get the images from his head, that he broke their bond.

Every time Edward would hint that they would do something together, Jasper had always told him he was busy. Where he would then lock himself in his room for the rest of the day.

And as said, as much Jasper knew he was hurting his brother, his twin, it hurt more knowing the only person he ever wanted wouldn't, _couldn_'_t_ love him back. Not in the same way he loved them.

At school he withdrew himself from his and Edwards friends, even took to hiding in an empty classroom when it was time for lunch.

And now 10 years later, being 22, he was stilling doing the same things. And even still Edward seemed to follow him. Always seemed to standing behind him, watching his every move. And even after all these years he still craved his brother.

At the moment he was in his shared dorm with Edward, (It wasn't his idea to share a dorm, but it was "Cheaper" as Edward had told their parents) stuck sitting on the couch watching T.V as he tried to ignore the sounds that both Bella and Edward were making from their (As in Jasper's and Edwards) shared room. Not that he actually stayed in there anymore.

At the moment the news was playing, but even yet, the moans from the other room just seemed to get louder blocking out the sound of the T.V.

And just like that, Jasper got off the couch, picked up his wallet and left. He didn't bother turning off the T.V didn't even leaving a note. He just needed to get away.

He ran all his way to the park. Where his best friend was already waiting for him. He wasn't sure how she'd always know when he'd need her. But he was grateful.

"Hey..." He slightly panted out.

"I heard that Bella was going to be spending the next few days at your dorm," She shot him a pity look. He just shrugged in return. Alice was his only friend. At first he had asked her out. But as time went on, and he still couldn't _get it up _for her... He spilled the beans to her. How he was only using her as a way to stop thinking about the one person he really wanted.

How that he was actually gay. And then to make matters better, she had told him that he had only dated him out of pity. For some reason without all the pressure for them to have sex, they became friends.

Just like everyone else, Alice had no idea the Edward was his brother. She did however know that he was lusting over Edward.

"Yea. I actually ran out of the house to get away." he gave a soft laugh. Alice just shot him another look of pity.

Slowly he took a seat on the ground next to her. "I was thinking of going to that new club you were telling me about. Maybe I could finally get a release, huh?" Alice just hit his shoulder in reply.

"It's not my fault you're still a virgin!" which he just laughed at.

"So is it a plan?"

She gave him a once over "Only if I can pick out your clothes. You look horrid!"

Jasper shot her a look "You just want to dress me." Which Alice didn't deny and grabbed his hand and hauled him off the ground. For a small girl, Alice was stronger then she looked. Probably stronger then a lot of men.

Soon they were both headed to his dorm. Hopefully the 'lovers' were done and already gone. Him and Alice had been in the park for about half an hour just talking.

* * *

**A/N - Not sure what I was thinking with this Edward and Jasper need more love. (With each other... )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own. **

**

* * *

**When him and Alice got back to the dorm, Edward and Bella were already gone. But he could tell from the note _'You better be here when I get back'_ on the fridge that Edward wasn't all that pleased that Jasper had yet again, avoided hanging out with him.

But then again, who would want to stay and listen to their brother having sex?

As a way to separate them further, none of Jasper's clothes were in their shared room. They all were crammed into the dresser that the T.V was set on. There was only 4 drawer, one for underwear and socks, two for pants and one for shirts. It wasn't a lot of space, but he made due with what he got.

"Hey, since I know all your clothes are crappy, I'm going to look in Edwards closet, OK? Make sure to write him a note telling him." With one quick look to Alice he gave a nod as he watched her walk into the shared room. "Oh eww! It smells like sex in here!" She even made some gagging noises just for fun.

Like Alice told him to, he wrote Edward a note _'Got here, you weren't, left and took your clothes. =p'_ that would probably piss Edward off more. Maybe even more when Jasper refused to share a room with him.

At first Jasper was fine with sharing a room... But Edward had this habit of getting morning wood. And it was one thing to wake up with your own and take care of it, but different when you woke up before your brother and actually saw his, and heard their small pants of pleasure while they ground their hips into the bed.

So he soon moved all his stuff, what little there was, into the living room and slept on the couch instead.

"Here, there wasn't many clubbing clothes in his closet, and even less that would actually fit your small frame, but this shirt would look nice." The shirt was one that Jasper had given Edward for their 'sweet 16' it was black with white bold writing that said **"Ask me about my 7 inches"** and the pants, were definitely Bella's.

Not that he really cared. Clothes was clothes. And if Alice deemed them 'Clubbing cloths' he would agree.

"Thanks." He quickly stripped out of his shirt and his pants quickly fallowed.

"Stop." And he did so looking at Alice with a curious look. Alice her self was staring at his crotch "You don't plan to wear those boxers do you? I know for sure that you have some really nice pairs of briefs in that top drawer over there." He just shot her a look and proceeded to pull on the shirt.

It didn't stop her from rummaging around in his dresser for said clothing.

His boxers weren't bad looking. Well, at least to him. They were blue and white plaided. Nothing special, but apparently not clubbing clothes either.

Jasper hadn't actually gone clubbing before so he was going to take Alice's words on what to wear and everything.

"Here," A pair of gray briefs were pushed into his chest "Just think of it this way, you won't be able to wear tight fitting pants wearing boxers." She then wrinkled her nose "You should probably take a shower first. I'll go get my car from my house and bring it here and pick you up in about 20, OK? Hurry!" and he shoved in the direction of the bathroom.

Taking the hint, he gave her a one finger salute and marched the rest of the way to the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N- =P**

**... Is "plaided" a word??**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Oh snap! I never realized how many twin stories there was with Jasper and Edward already! So... Er. I think I might stop writing for this story. I feel really embarrassed about writing a story that the main plot is the same -Blush- **

**Disclaimer- Still do not own...**

* * *

Just like Alice said she would, she was waiting outside for him.

He knew he had took longer then 20 minutes, but he really did want to loose his virginity tonight, so it took him a few minutes to find Edwards condom stash. He did need to be prepared after all. Which the condom was shoved into his back pocket for safe keeping.

He quickly got in the car. Luckily Alice didn't ask questions. But knowing her, she probably already knew. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted his release.

Jasper couldn't even masturbate, Edward always seemed to be hovering over him. Even when he was in the shower Edward would always knock on the door every few minutes. It was rather hard trying to please yourself when your trying to not rip your brothers head off.

And he knew the reason Edward did it too. Because he kept mostly to himself, his family believed that he was a drug user. It was that reason that his parents let Edward share a dorm with him. Even if the school they were going to now wasn't Edwards choice of school, like a good boy he was, he had fallowed Jasper.

Jasper didn't know why Edward kept fallowing him even after Jasper did all he could to get rid of him. Edward had been accepted into a music school, one of the top schools too. But yet he denied it just to fallow Jasper to a public school that was about an hour away from their parents.

Even thought he would try getting away from them, his family, the more they seemed to pull onto and hold on. He was 22, he was of age. He planned to finally be free, even if it was just an hour. He planned to get so drunk, find some cute guy, and ask that guy to fuck him into next week.

And he planned to get all that done today.

After a few minutes they were at the club. It wouldn't actually be a club till later tonight, but for now it was just a bar. Still, it was worth a shot. Maybe a few shots.

"It doesn't look much now, but as soon as the suns down this place is filled to the brim with every type of person you could think of." She nodded at him and slapped Jasper's ass as he passed her.

It was already 6 something, only an hour left before it turned into a club.

And when the club did open, Jasper's eyes were closed and he was just dancing to the music. Letter the rhythm control his body. Let it finally clean his head from all the thought's of Edward. It was finally peace in his head. It was a little sad that the only time he could actually be left alone to think, was when he had music blasting in his ears and pulsing in his body.

Were the music was too loud to even hear his own thoughts.

Soon enough a body was behind him grinding and dancing with him. Even still, he kept dancing. He could tell that just because they were dancing behind that they were a male. And that something hard was pressed into his ass every time he would trust hips back into the others.

If there was actual words to the song being played it was too hard to make them out. It didn't help that he did have a guys erection pressed firmly into his ass. After the song ended and another one started, he turned around and faced his partner.

The man before him, was only about an inch taller, but his whole body was ripped with muscles. There was short spiked hair, and a pair of smoldering brown lust filled eyes. And it only got better the lower he looked. The lips were plum and full, something he had never seen on another guy. As said, muscles. Tons of them. And if from what he felt pressed into his ass...

He was going to have a good day. Maybe not be able to walk for a day or two, but it would be totally worth it.

* * *

**A/N- I was looking at the Communities... And someone should really make one called "Not just the sex" where it's all the tender moments and stuff. T_T Maybe Even a Edward x Jacob x Jasper 3 sum... One also. -Shifty eyes- I'd hit that. The last one. **

**o_0 I might make this a 3sum fix.... -Sigh-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Totally forgot about it, sorry.**

**Disclaimer- No own.**

* * *

The man before him wasn't even wearing a shirt. And he some of the tightest ab's Jasper had ever seen. (T.V included)

The other gave him a once over as well and they continued to keep dancing. Only this time, face to face.

He wasn't sure how it happened, he had been grinding into the other, their lips had met and everything was going fine.

Until Edward showed up.

Alice didn't even look a little embarrassed. She seemed to be full of excitement. If it was one thing Jasper knew about his best friend, she loved, two hot guys decking it out. And no doubt it was even better that Jasper was going to be the one they were fighting for.

Too bad Alice didn't know Edward was his brother.

The only good thing about it was that Edward didn't seem to notice him. He was currently talking to Alice no doubt demanding "Where's Jasper?"

And Jasper also didn't doubt that Alice herself was the one to call Edward. She seemed to think they were 'destined' to be together and Jasper should just man up and tell Edward how he feels.

"Hey, want to get out of here?" The other seemed a little surprised and hesitant. "I meant to get something to eat." Which instantly relaxed the other.

"Sure. I'm Jacob by the way."

He shot a quick look at the other "Jasper" then proceeded to lead the other to the nearest exit. Which was luckily the opposite way of Edward and Alice.

He'd have to kill her later. No doubt Edward was extremely pissed off. After all, for about three months Edward demanded that today they would spend the day together.

And Jasper had been willing to do that. Till Edward decided he wanted to bring Bella along, and that before they left he also wanted to get laid.

He never understood why Edward would do that. Demand that Jasper was to hangout with him then bring his girlfriend along. Wasn't it connecting in Edwards head that maybe Jasper didn't want her around?

To Jasper it actually seemed like Edward was the one breaking the promise. After all, how could they have a day alone if Edward kept inviting his girlfriend?

Awhile later Jasper and Jacob found themselves at a nearby wing hunt. It was a little out of town, and since Jasper had gotten a ride for Alice, he hitched a ride with Jacob.

"So was that your first time ever going clubbing?" Jacob asked as he took a slow drink from his water. He seemed to be at ease at this place.

"Yea. I didn't expect to get that hot there." Even now the shirt seemed to be drenched with sweat and was clinging to his chest.

And like that, the conversation was ended and soon enough the food was being brought out. Somewhere in his mind, Jasper knew he wasn't going to get laid tonight.

Jacob himself was an amazing kisser, but seemed hesitant about doing anything else. And the more they were around each other the more it seemed like hanging out with a friend rather then a one night stand.

Something else Jasper had to curse Alice about.

Jasper took a quick drink of his own beer. He knew he was probably being stupid, but he was hoping that he'd get drunk enough that he would forget about everything.

His one hour alone, turned into 'Where's Edward?' he felt tense and knew that Edward was still looking for him. No doubt pissed as well.

"So Jacob, you want to have sex?" Once again Jacob seemed to freeze. Jasper was never one to sugar coat anything.

"I… er… Sure?" Jasper gave out a soft laugh. He wasn't drunk, and Jacob didn't sound sure.

"You could say no." He gave Jacob another once over. While on the ride here, Jacob had actually put on a shirt, which was hugging so tight to his body, it was almost like it wasn't even there.

And like before, when he had met Jacobs eyes, they seemed to hold the same lust like they had at the club. They were half lidded, lust filled and focused on Jasper.

Jasper had never had anyone look at him like that before. He had seen that look shot at Edward all the time, even seen Alice give that look to men she thought attractive. But never had it been focused on him.

His body seemed to heat up. Awhile ago him and Jacob had been acting like friends. But now… Hell, he felt like a piece of meat. One that was going to be tenderized over and over again.

He just quickly took out his wallet, left some money and grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled. They didn't even make it a foot out of the restaurant before Jasper was pressed to the wall and Jacob was kissing him.

They must have been there awhile just grinding into each other and kissing. For when Jasper opened his eyes, Alice, Edward and Bella were all gaping at him.

All he could really say was "Fuck" which was hard to do with Jacobs lips on his.

* * *

Things were… awkward. Apparently Bella and Jacob knew each other. Apparently Bella also knew Jasper was wearing her pants.

Edward now knew Jasper was gay.

And Alice now knew Edward was his brother.

Alice seemed to be the one most effected by all this. Her hand was over her mouth and she was sending Jasper a mix of 'I am so sorry, I never knew' and 'You're in love with your brother?' It looked like she didn't know if she wanted to cry or give Jasper a hug.

Bella was going into a mini panic attack about her best friend being gay. And that he was apparently dating her boyfriends roommate. She didn't seem surprised he was gay, just that he didn't tell her.

Edward… Looked like he wanted to kill Jacob. Then again he was also sending that same look Jaspers way.

In truth… He didn't know what to do. He wasn't even sure how Alice found out that they were brothers when Bella herself didn't.

"Bella," he got her attention "I'm sorry about stealing your pants." At least she wasn't having a panic attack again. Her eyes were focused firmly on his crotch, where even in the pants, his member stood proud and tall.

Hell, with that remark everyone's eyes were focused on his crotch. He quickly gave Jacob a 'leave while you can' wave of his hand. And kept talking.

"Yes. I have a penis." it seemed to work and her eyes were removed from his crotch "I doubt you'll be wanting the pants back, am I correct?"

She took a quick look to Edward "You can keep them."

"Now that, that is settled, I think I'll take my leave." He noticed Jacob hadn't moved, and the fact that Edwards eyes were not leaving Jacob for one second.

And when Jasper made a move to leave, Edward's eyes were once again on him. He just shrugged it off. Edward could kill him later.

"Are you two dating?" That was a little surprising. But Jasper knew it was a trick question. If they said no, Edward would give a long talk about sleeping around with random people. If they said yes, Edward would go into another rant about why he wasn't informed.

Quickly Jasper met Jacob's eyes. Apparently he also knew it was a trick question.

"Edward does it really matter? I'm not asking you when you plan on asking Bella to marry you am I? You guys have been dating what? Ten years? And you still haven't asked her? Some things you just shouldn't ask." Luckily the problem was diverted.

"Yea Bella, aren't you know… A little ashamed after all these years he still hasn't asked you the question?" He changed his mind, Alice would live. Cause now Edward had one angry girlfriend on his hands.

And when Edward's eyes moved away from them over to Bella, both Jacob and Jasper made a run for it. Well, at least till they got to Jacob's truck.

And when they did, they both just started laughing. Neither of them could help it. Never in his whole life had he ever seen Edward with that 'Oh shit' look he had made when he had met Bella's eyes.

"Where to?" He shot a quick look at Jacob.

"Hey, you wanna try road head?" Jacob quickly met his look. Except Jacob didn't seem to know if he should look excited that Jasper suggested that, or confused if Jasper was joking.

He just smiled back. And quickly focused his sight back onto the road.

* * *

**A/N- Hope it's enjoyed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**__****__****__****__****__**

A/N- FF.N keeps messing up my stories. Like choping up parts and stuff. So if you notice it, please tell me.

Disclaimer- I do not own.

I notice that all my stories end up … with hinted… Uh… Well. End up like chapter is ending. I totally don't even mean for it to go this way… 

In the end all him and Jacob did was go to the movies and make out again. It ended up being almost like a date. Jacob didn't even seem put off how the whole day went.

Didn't even seem scared about that Edward likely wanted to kill him. Or the fact his best friend just found him kissing another guy. Jacob even paid for the movies. Saying that Jasper paid for the dinner, that he could handle the movies.

All in all, it was just like one big disaster after another. And Jasper couldn't help but enjoy it. They exchanged numbers and promised to make another date.

It was only when Jasper was opening the room to his shared dorm, did he even remember Edward. It was close to midnight, and Edward sat on the couch, Bella was laying down, using Edward's lap as a pillow.

She didn't notice him, but as sure as hell did Edward.

Jasper just quickly grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. Edward was harmless when Bella was around. And hopefully by the time Bella finally did go back home, Edward wouldn't be mad.

He quickly used the toilet before starting the shower and made quick work of taking off his clothes. Even made quick work of grabbing a towel and hanging it on the shower rod.

The water was a little hot at first, so he adjusted it. Let the water just pour over him, wetting his body and hair in the process. All his fears and worries just seemed to wash away.

Alice finally knew the truth, didn't even seemed to be bothered by it. Edward now knew he was gay. And most of all, Jasper was finally started to get over his brother. And it was all thanks to Jacob.

It was just amazing. Everything had just been so messed up, but it didn't bother him. All the years of hiding it all, was finally over. And… it felt good. He no longer felt as awkward around Edward anymore.

And sure as hell did he not feel scared about being found out about being gay. In just one day, one person changed his life. He just hoped that in the end, Jacob's day would end the same.

It seemed like it would, Bella finally knew, she didn't seem sad, shocked, of even disgusted. Just a little put off that she hadn't been told. And if Bella took it good hopefully so would Jacobs other friends and-

"Jasper."

"HOLLY FUCKING SHIT!" He screamed back in surprise. "Don't you fucking know how to knock, Edward? Can't you fucking tell I'm trying to take a shower?" Inside his chest his heart was racing. He hadn't even heard the door open!

"We need to talk." Edwards voice seemed tense.

Jasper let his head thunk to the wall. "Couldn't this have waited till after I was out of the shower?"

"No, you wouldn't have answered." And, well, he couldn't deny that. Not like he would answer now that he was stuck inside the bathroom with his brother.

Jasper just sighed. He was trapped. No doubt Bella was outside the door, and he wasn't all that fond of going out there. Not that staying inside the bathroom naked with Edward was any better.

"What do you want to talk about Edward?" He could hear Edward take a seat on the bathroom sink. But Edward didn't say anything.

So Jasper just went back to washing. Normally he would have been scared shitless of Edward being in the bathroom while Jasper was naked. But… Jacob changed a lot of things for him.

He no longer was over obsessing about his twin brother. That didn't mean he wanted Edward to see him naked.

It was when Jasper was rubbing the shampoo into his hair that Edward finally talked. "One of my condoms are missing." it wasn't a question and from the tone of voice, Edward knew who took it.

"Ok?"

"Jasper, did you and Jacob have sex?" Jasper actually stopped washing his hair as he thought about it. No they didn't have sex, all they had done was kiss. They had joked about having sex though.

"Shouldn't you be giving me a guilt trip about being gay? Maybe being mad that I didn't tell you? Make me feel like a bad brother for not telling you?" And went back to washing his hair.

"Just answer the question Jasper." Edwards voice was steadily getting tenser and angrier.

"If it brothers you so much Edward I'll just buy you another fucking box, OK? Now can you please leave and let me fucking shower alone?"

There was a few seconds of ruffling, and Jasper just assumed that Edward was checking the pants for the condom. He was wrong however when the curtain was pulled back and Edward was standing only in a pair of boxers.

Jaspers hands instantly dropped from his hair to cover his crotch. He glared at Edward as said man actually stepped into the shower.

Said mans own eyes were lowered in anger. Without a word Edward was fully inside the shower. And if just having Edward in the bathroom with him was bad, having him in the shower was much worse.

Jasper quickly made a grab at his towel, only to find it gone. He shot another look at Edward. Edwards own eyes were focused on the hickey Jasper knew was on his neck.

"Edward, I know we used to bathe together when we were younger, but doing so now is just ridiculous." Gosh and he was still grabbing his junk. Didn't help that Edwards boxers were doing nothing to conceal what was hidden beneath them.

He would not get aroused. He would not get aroused. Bella was outside the door. Edward was his brother. He would not get aroused.

They had a short stare off. Jasper mostly just because he didn't want his eyes to jump from Edwards face to look lower. Which he knew would happen.

When nothing seemed to happen, Jasper took a deep sigh and released his hands and went back to washing. He turned around and quickly washed the shampoo out of his hair. Which seemed like he shouldn't have done when he felt Edwards hands on his back.

Jasper made a startled noise in his throat and tried to turn around. Edwards hands roughly pushed him into the wall, and all he could do was put his hands out in front of him and hold onto the shelf that was built into the shower.

It got even worse when Edward actually pushed Jaspers legs apart, Jasper was now bent over and still holding onto the wall.

And it kept getting worse. He could feel Edward spread his cheeks apart and… then his fingers were touching parts of Jaspers body that no one else had touched.

Any other time he would have liked it. But now it just seemed bad. He had fantasies like this before, he wouldn't lie. But in them, Edward would confess his love and then they both would willing have sex.

But this… was just so wrong. Edward was obviously pissed about the idea that his twin brother might have had sex with another guy. There was no affection, Edward wasn't even considerate about what he was doing.

Soon a finger was entering him. Jaspers body tensed automatically. It didn't hurt, the water was acting like a lubricate it just felt so weird having something placed there.

Then another finger was entering him. Apparently Edward was trying to figure out if him and Jacob did indeed have sex. The method he was using was however unorthodox.

And then soon a third finger was inside him, and Jasper couldn't help it. His head thunked to the wall and he gave out a small moan. It felt so awkward… but being touched there… Let alone being touched there by the person he spent the last 10 years of his life pinning after…

It was extremely arousing. Edward didn't even seem to notice. He was just focused on getting his own answers. He didn't seem to like how loose Jasper was.

So Jasper just enjoyed it. The feeling of the only person he had ever thought of… his own twin… He just soaked it all up. Even spread his legs further for Edwards fingers to go deeper.

It was when Jasper gave out a louder moan that Edward seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. The fingers were quickly removed and Edward was trying to explain things.

Jasper didn't care. He just felt empty. He was extremely aroused and the person who had been causing it was leaving him.

"S-stop…" Edward instantly did. And it took awhile for it to comprehend that Jasper was the one who did talk. His voice was husky and thick with lust. And god was he so hard… "Edward… Please…"

He wasn't sure what he was asking. He knew he didn't want Edward to stop, but at the same time his mind was screaming at him for even talking. There was a big battle going on, his head vs. his arousal. And it wasn't hard to figure out which one was winning.

Even still Edward didn't move. Jasper once again let his head thunk into the wall. He was so hard, it was hard to breathe and Edward was just standing there probably in shock.

Soon enough there was a wet 'slosh' sound and now an equally naked Edward was standing behind him, arousal pressed into Jasper's lower back "Is this what you want, Jasper?"

It seemed like a trick question. He wanted it so badly… but saying it… would change everything. Edward seemed just as aroused… But… they were brothers.

Once again his arousal spoke before his brain could stop it "Please…"

The reaction was instant, Edwards hands were once again in him. He didn't really know why, it was apparent that Jasper was stretched enough.

Edwards chest was pressing firmly into his back.

****

A/N- Too embarrassed to write more. -Blush-


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Yea, so a lot of you got mad at me for stopping it there, sorry. I wasn't going to update it at all, but I had a chance for the internet, so I just uploaded up every story I had on my computer. **

**AND! If you hated me before… Your going to (maybe) loathe this… **

**DISCLAIMER- How do you say 'I do not own' in Spanish? **

Edwards chest was pressing firmly into his back. And Jasper just soaked up the feeling of it as it pressed tightly to him.

And soon enough Edwards mouth was on his neck pressing light kisses. However when he got to the part of Jaspers neck that Jacob had bruised up, he took a harsh bite into it.

Once again the fingers were gone, and soon enough Edwards arousal was pressed firmly to his ass. And in that second, Jaspers mind seemed to scream at him. And then a second later, his ass was also screaming at him as Edward pushed in with one thrust.

As aroused as Jasper had been at the beginning of this, he was regretting it now. Edward didn't even pause, just sought his own pleasure. There was no love, no compassion… Even seemed to scream at him that Bella was outside the door…

There was just so much pain, even as his body liked having Edward, finally having someone inside him. It felt all wrong. The water which had once been a lubricant, but was now burning his freshly bitten neck, and the place where he and Edward become one.

Still Edward didn't stop. Not even at Jaspers own moans of pain. It just felt wrong. All his fantasy's where he and Edward did have sex.. Were crushed. Nothing like this.

Edward was clearly pissed, and was taking out all that frustration out on Jasper.

It was already too late to change his mind. But Jasper still regretted it all the same. He had really thought Edward had wanted him… But the way he was acting… Was telling a different story.

Jasper just let his head thunk to the wall as small pain filled moans left his mouth. And he didn't even know what hurt more. The pain in his ass, the pain knowing he had been finally been moving on in his life, or that Edward was only doing this because he was mad.

Even as his body seemed to be getting pleasure from Edward, his own mind was working against it. Just five minutes ago he had been begging Edward, and now he just wanted to cry.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but soon Edward was spasming and reaching his orgasm. Seconds later, Edward was also making a hasty retreat out of the shower, not even bothering to pick up his clothes as he ran out of the bathroom all together.

And… Jaspers heart just broke right there. Let his body crumple to the shower floor and tears forced their way from his eyes.

Jasper had waiting the last 10 years of his life for that. And he felt awful. Not only for himself either, but Bella as well. Everything was so fucked up and all he could do was sit in the shower trying not to cry.

His heart seemed to clinch to the point it seemed hard to breathe. Jasper had always knew that if he ever had a chance with Edward, he wouldn't have even tried taking it.

In the end he knew one of them- if not both of them, would regret it. And in those first few minutes, he stopped thinking, stopped listening to his heart… And… he was correct.

He may have been prepared, but he had not been given time to adjust. Edward didn't even use a condom. And all these things screamed at him. On the few times Edward and Bella broke up, it was safe to say Edward often brought random people home.

So there was a chance that he might have a STD. And without a doubt, his already almost nonexistent relationship with Edward would be gone as well.

In one day he got two wishes filled, to finally have his brother… And for Edward to leave him alone.

When Jasper finally got out of the shower, Bella and Edward were already gone. And from the noises coming from the bedroom… Edward was once again having sex with Bella.

When Jasper was younger, he used to wonder what having sex with Edward was like. Wasn't even ashamed to admit that he some times listened to Bella tell her friends about how 'romantic' and 'careful' lover Edward was.

One time even found himself listen to them. Bella was no loud lover, but even through a door, Jasper could hear her low moans and the soft creaking of the bed.

And somewhere in his mind, Jasper just assumed… That if him and Edward did ever have sex it would be like that. Slow and loving.

As he limped his way to the couch… He already knew that wasn't true.

A bitter smile made its way to his face as he laid on the couch and played with the foil packet in his hands. There was no way he could just give it to his brother. And like hell would he just put it back in Edward's stash.

It might have sounded weird, but in his mind Jasper blamed everything that happened today on that single packet. Both the good and the bad.

And all he could do is stuff it in his briefs as a reminder. Then patted it in place as he turned to his side to look at the clock.

12:12 and a dry laugh left his mouth as moans filled the bedroom next to him. Ones that weren't Bella's.

And then a curse was leaving his mouth as he tried to not cry. He realized in the end it didn't work. But Jasper kept his sobs to himself as the moans seemed to get louder.

At one point even grabbed his hair and pulled.

And… That was how Jasper fell asleep, to the sounds of sex. Tears straining his face… And the bitter smile never leaving his face, even in sleep.

**A/N- See? That's why it took so long to update… It makes me sad, anyone else? Sorry… I normally hate write drama, but a story like this, would be weird without drama…**

**Oh! My birthday is the 27****th****! Go me! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- _Kind of at a loss here. I have really been trying to write... But it hasn't been easy. So please bear with me. And please... I don't think I could stand criticism..._**

**DISCLAIMER- NO OWN.**

* * *

When he woke, Jasper felt just as shitty as before. The burn in his ass seemed to hurt more, his dried tears seemed to stick on his face and make blinking a hard task.

The only good thing was that Bella and Edward were gone. All traces of them ever being there were gone. All he got was a glass of water and some aspirin... And a bitter smile made its way to his face. As if having sex with your twin was like dealing with a hangover. Then a wince as he tried to move. He had read stories online about gay sex, and even though they did say that pain may happen the first few times... He didn't think it would hurt so much.

Then his face turned into a full frown. Not even a foot away from the couch was a small table with a tray of food. He knew Edward didn't cook, so the food was from Bella, but the note attached was deffinatly from Edward and he couldn't help wincing again as a sharp throb of panic hit him.

And... Then tears did fall from his eyes. Everything was just so fucked up... He knew that. He knew most of it was probably his fault... How could things not be fucked up when you loved your brother like that?

The one time in his life when he actually made a choice... when he was actually getting over Edward... His stupid brother once again had to follow him. Once again had to destroy his life. Had to make sure that Jasper knew that Edward would always be there...

He gave up. He could have stopped it. As soon as he realized he didn't want it... He could have stopped it. But in some way... He felt he deserved it.

Quickly wiping his tears away he grabbed his blanket tighter as he limped to the bathroom, luckily not finding anyone in the apartment. As he hobbled to the toilet he cast his eyes away from the shower and shamed filled him.

And when he heard a soft -plop- noise he looked down at the unused condom at his feet. And all his hate, regret, shame... Everything he felt he directed at that one lonely condom. In the end all he could feel was the need to self-destruct. He quickly cleared that thought from his head.

As much as he hated what happened he couldn't help but question it. While most people would be concerned about him being gay. Edward was more concerned about a condom. And that had been a new box of condoms, so it wasn't because it was his last condom either.

And as said, Edwards methods were a bit unorthodox, they may have been twins and had the same exact genitalia... But actually joining him in the shower? Probing his ass? As much as Jasper would have liked to believe that Edward did it out of love... That wasn't the case.

So Jasper stared at that lone condom before joining it on the ground. The tears were gone and already cried out. All he was left with was a numb feeling and an achy ass. So he sat down and grabbed the lone condom, wrapping it tightly in his hands before bringing it to his face as he stared at it up close.

He never thought his life would have taken such a huge change for just a small foil package. Then again he never thought Edward would have been at fault either. And Jasper brought his knees to his chest as his eyes burned and painful sobs left his dry mouth.

He didn't know how long he sat on the bathroom floor, but when he got up a feeling on weariness filled him as he made his way back to the couch, back to the note. He closed his eyes as he picked it up, and slowly he opened the note, only to find a breif, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

And he sat on the couch as he let those words sweep into his brain. But it wasn't happening. He held that note for who knows how long, but the words just didn't comprehend in his mind, the words seemed foreign, even the writing seemed to blurr into the backgound...

And like that, everything in his mind went blank. He didn't even pay attention as he got dressed, didn't even bother locking the front door. His mind was blank as his feet took control. People, things, places, passed him and all he could do was hold the condom in one hand and the note in the other.

Everything blurred as his feet ran him further and further away from his thoughts and problems. Even when he got weak and weary, he still ran, continuing to do so until his legs gave out from under him. Even then, all he could do was try and catch his breath as he started dry heaving.

By now the pain in his ass had numbed, as his whole body hurt. And after what felt like hours of running... the tears started up again. And he let them fall. He had no more energy to spare. It was all spent, so he just sat in a painful heap on the dirt below him.

In the breif moments when the tears slowed, he took a quick look at his surroundings. He was in a forest. And even with the blood rushing in his ears, he could still hear the faint sounds of cars speeding past.

While sitting in the forest he had some time to think. He went from sad, to panic, to depressed, to finally just not giving a shit. He knew for a fact he couldn't tell anyone, not even Alice. And he doubted Edward would tell anyone either... So that wasn't something he had to worry about.

In the end... It was just sex. It had no real feeling to it. It had come from anger... And even though Edward had cum, he doubted he had actually enjoyed it... A hole was a hole, right?

The best thing to do was to forget about it. It was just an accident...

-.

By the time he finally got home it was almost 3 in the morning, (After his mental breakdown, he went to a cafe, then saw three different movies in a row) his legs burned from the constant walking he had done through out the day.

He would have called Alice, but even though he remembered his wallet, he had forgot his phone, which was no doubt filled with missed calls from Edward and Alice both.

Jasper however was not expecting that when he opened his dorm room to see Edward alone sitting on the couch watching home videos. And for those few minutes that Edward didn't notice him, Jasper took in the site of his brother.

His eyes were blood shot, from crying or sleep depervation, Jasper didn't know. Edward was fully dressed in his work clothes, and his hair was a complete mess. And for just a second Jasper felt regret for not calling his brother.

He lowered his eyes as he closed the door, and thats all it took before Edward was slowly walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry Jasper... I'm so sorry..." And he let himself be hugged.

* * *

**A/N- **_So... Sorry if it's not what everyone expected. Still hope you enjoy._


End file.
